Marriage Shouldn't Be Taken Lightly
by then00b12
Summary: An eccentric playboy wishes to marry Tsukuyo! And he won't stop unless he gets what he wants! Even if it resorts to crude tactics! How will Gintoki and Tsukuyo respond?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This is my first ever story that spans more than one more chapter! Enjoy! _**

**Yoshiwara**

Hinowa was enjoying her tea in the front porch of her home. The sun was shining vibrantly in the sky. Yoshiwara was as peaceful as it's ever been thanks to the Hyakka and their formidable leader Tsukuyo. Yes. The suns shone brightly.

Afternoon had come; the bright sun had disappeared behind an array of dark rain clouds. Hinowa decided to close up shop. That's when it started raining. The rain had appeared suddenly and everyone on the streets began running quickly to their destinations. That's when Hinowa noticed three men walking towards her store.

The three men definitely stood out amongst the running pedestrians. Walking parallel to each other, two men, both tall and dark and towering over the fleeing pedestrians, were carrying an umbrella to shield a shorter man walking between them. Then they stopped in front of Hinowa.

"Good afternoon," Hinowa as she bowed from her wheelchair to greet them. "I apologize but our store is closing up shop for today."

The short, petite man, donning a fancy white suit, then leaned in to talk to Hinowa. He was smoking a cigar and smiled as he leaned in to talk to her, revealing horribly yellow teeth.

"It does not matter. I am here to talk to you personally."

Hinowa, oddly confused, nodded her head as she let them into her store.

"Seita!" Hinowa addressed her only child. "Please bring some tea for our guests!"

Seita, a young, enthusiastic child nodded with a smile and went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

The petite man then snapped his fingers. His two personal bodyguards then quickly grabbed a seat for him to sit on, lighted another cigar for him, and quickly disposed of the other one.

Hinowa then asked the petite man. "So what do I have the gratitude of assisting you all today?"

The petite man puffed out a smoke. "Hinowa is it?"

Hinowa nodded her head to acknowledge the answer.

"You are the woman that every man lusted for before the fall of the King of the Night?" the petite man continued asking.

Hinowa shook her head with a smile. "No no, I am just a woman running a store with her son."

The petite man laughed. "Such an honest woman. But I am not here to talk about your past. I am here to offer a proposal."

"A proposal?" Hinowa seemed confused.

"Yes." The petite man said as he let out another puff of smoke.

"What is it?" Hinowa didn't know where this was heading.

"I am Iwakura Tokimasa. You may have heard about Iwakura, but it's another Iwakura. Iwakura Yasuhide, my father. And my father happens to be the head of Iwakura Shipping, a company that has a monopoly on almost all of Japan's harbors. But I will continue on about my proposal. It's kind of like a business proposal only that it gets complicated."

"What is this complicated proposal?" Hinowa asked. Seita had brought tea to each of the guests.

Tokimasa snapped his fingers. His two bodyguards then took the tea and put a special needle in it. "It's a special needle. It detects any high concentrations of acid or toxin. You know, to check for poison."

"All clear, sir." One of his bodyguards said.

Tokimasa snapped his fingers again. This time, the first bodyguard took his cigar that he was smoking and disposed of it again. Then the other got the cup of tea and handed to Tokimasa. Tokimasa sipped the tea. Then he spat it out in disgust.

"What the hell is this crap?" he said as he threw the cup of tea on the ground, shattering the glass.

"Normally, I would have my bodyguards Onji and Ariwa snap the neck of whoever serves me filth like this but I am in a good mood today," Tokimasa continued.

"If you do not appreciate our hospitality, then I'd ask you to please leave," Hinowa said with a smile.

"Do not talk to master that way!" Onji screamed at Hinowa.

"Now now Onji. Do not be mean to the Sun of Yoshiwara," Tokimasa said.

"I will leave when I have given you my proposal," Tokimasa continued.

"We have no interest in any of your stupid prop…" Seita objected but Ariwa quickly grabbed the boy like a toy and put him in a headlock.

"Seita!" Hinowa screamed in agony.

"Ariwa here can snap his neck as soon as I snap my fingers. So listen to my proposal and I will leave, very simple," Tokimasa threatened.

"I know you live with the head of the Hundred Blooms, Tsukuyo, and my proposal is this," Tokimasa started. Someone came into the shop. It was coincidentally Tsukuyo who had just returned from her evening patrols.

"I want to marry her," Tokimasa said as he pointed to a confused Tsukuyo.

* * *

_**How will Tsukuyo respond? Where is Gintoki in all this? Find out in Chapter 2! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

"What?" Tsukuyo said with a puzzled face.

"I don't like repeating things. You and I will marry. That's it!" Tokimasa announced.

Tsukuyo seemed fazed by the question. There was no possible way that she would marry anybody, let alone a short stranger in her home.

That's when Hinowa cut in.

"I'm grateful that you are serious about this but I think that we should listen to Tsukuyo's opinion. Eh Tsukuyo?"

"Leave. I have no intention of marrying right now," Tsukuyo said with a staunch expression.

Tokimasa smiled and started laughing. "You don't get it do you? I am Iwakura Tokimasa! What I want I will get!"

"Knock it off!" Tsukuyo screamed at him as she landed a kick on the face of Tokimasa. The movement was too quick for either Onji or Ariwa to react. Then Tsukuyo grabbed Tokimasa and put him in the same headlock that Seita was in under the muscular Ariwa, only this time she has a kunai pointed at Tokimasa.

"Master!" Ariwa and Onji exclaimed in worry.

"Let Seita-kun go!" Tsukuyo threatened.

Ariwa, worried, released Seita from his headlock. Seita then quickly ran over to his mother who embraced him.

"Release master you fowl woman!" Onji yelled at Tsukuyo.

"Only if you promise to leave and never return to Yoshiwara!" Tsukuyo shouted back. She put the kunai a hair's length from Tokimasa's neck.

Tokimasa then started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more, Tsukuyo," Tokimasa stated. "Here's the last part of this 'business' proposal, Tsukuyo, if you don't marry me, I will wreak havoc all over Yoshiwara. I will hire the greatest men to take you and the Hundred Blooms down. And even if you somehow manage to take them down. My father's influence with shady people and his large shipping business will ensure that I will feed endless amounts of illegal drugs into this pathetic city"

Tokimasa laughed even louder. His laughter screechy and frightening and revealing his Grinch-like teeth.

"Don't bother killing me either," Tokimasa said as he caught the movement of Tsukuyo's hand. "My father will go crazy if I die and he will not stop until he has pulverized all of Yoshiwara!"

Tsukuyo felt the grip on her kunai lower. There was no serious stop to this madness. "So what will be the choice, Tsukuyo? Marry me or shall I destroy everything precious to you?"

Tsukuyo felt sick. Her head was spinning. "I…."

"Tsukuyo would never marry a jerk like you! Gin-san would never allow it!" Seita cut her off.

This sparked an idea to Hinowa, now the ball was on her court.

"You don't know do you?" Hinowa asked.

"About what?" Tokimasa asked.

"The man that has liberated all of Yoshiwara! The Messiah that has freed this city from a reign of terror twice in a short time. Sakata Gintoki. This man happens to be acquainted with Tsukuyo, and he would not hesitate to save Yoshiwara a third time," Hinowa threatened with a sinister smile.

This was unexpected. Tokimasa did not imagine that that Messiah would be close to Tsukuyo. This was playing very unfavorably to his hand. But he thought of an idea. An evil idea.

"Release me woman!" Tokimasa proclaimed in frustration.

Tsukuyo released her deadly grip on him.

Tokimasa was then assisted by Ariwa and Onji who quickly gave Tokimasa a cigar to smoke.

"But I will not give up on you, Tsukuyo or my fail-safe plan of destroying Yoshiwara. Tomorrow at 6 P.M., bring your 'messiah' to Chiba, where I was born in, and meet me at Jade's Palace. Just you Tsukuyo and this 'messiah'. No one else," Tokimasa then gestured to his bodyguards as they left.

**Yorozuya **

"Huh?" Sakata Gintoki said as he picked his nose. "You want me to go with you all the way to Chiba?"

Tsukuyo, seated on the couch of the Yorozuya, sighed. "It's something serious. Please. I beg of you."

This made Gintoki reconsider. He remembered how Hinowa said that Tsukuyo often keeps things to herself and never opens up.

"OK. But you're paying for everything," Gintoki agreed.

"Gin-san! You're really agreeing to all this?" Shinpachi said in shock.

"How can you leave us?" Kagura asked.

Gintoki got up and put on his kimono and got his wooden sword.

"You two can take care of Yorozuya. I believe in you," Gintoki said as he patted both Shinpachi and Kagura on their heads.

Then they left.

**Chiba**

Walking down the streets of Chiba was very hectic; the town's folk were all busy on their own routines. Gintoki and Tsukuyo walked down quietly next to each other.

That's when Gintoki noticed a dango stand.

(Dango is a Japanese dumpling similar to mochi)

"Oui, oui, look at these dangoes!" he exclaimed.

Gintoki felt his stomach grumble. He and Tsukuyo traveled all night to get to Chiba.

"Tsukuyo, lend me 250 yen really quick. I wanna buy some dango!" Gintoki asked.

Tsukuyo sighed. His demeanor never changed. She took out some money and handed it to Gintoki.

Later, they were walking down the street again, both eating dango.

"What are we looking for again?" Gintoki asked.

"Jade's Palace. It should be around here," Tsukuyo noted. That's when she saw a green sign saying Jade's Palace in hiragana.

**Jade's Palace **

Seated in a normal restaurant atmosphere, the place was bustling; Tsukuyo and Gintoki sat across a table from Tokimasa.

"So you are the legendary messiah of Yoshiwara?" Tokimasa asked. He put up his chin with a cigar in his mouth to size up Gintoki.

"No," Gintoki answered. He sipped the strawberry milk that was served.

"What? Then who the hell are you?" Tokimasa asked. He was taken by the abrupt denial.

Gintoki started eating rice. "I'm just here 'cuz this lady asked me," pointing to Tsukuyo.

Ariwa then whispered something into Tokimasa's ear. "That man is indeed Sakata Gintoki. Silver hair. Wooden sword. No doubt about it. He's probably just sizing you up, sir."

Tokimasa bit his teeth. This fish-eyed man is the savior that everyone in Yoshiwara talks about? He thought. No matter. Everything is going according to plan.

"How do you like Chiba?" Tokimasa asked with a smile.

"Oh. Not bad. The dango they serve here is really good," Gintoki answered.

Tsukuyo, throughout the whole process, remained relatively uneasy. She felt unsafe. Even if she could kill Tokimasa in a heartbeat, she felt as if there was danger looming.

"You should come here more often. The weather is good year round," Tokimasa said. He was stalling right now.

"Eh. The commute is really a hassle…" Gintoki coughed a couple of times.

"Be careful. Don't eat too much Gintoki," Tsukuyo as she patted his back.

"Yeah I know," Gintoki said as he continued to cough loudly.

Gintoki then felt something slippery on his hand. He glanced at his hand. It was blood!

"Waa!" Tokimasa yelled as sent Gintoki flying with his punch.

Gintoki stumbled backwards and collided to another table.

Everyone in the restaurant suddenly gasped and looked on.

Tsukuyo got up to defend Gintoki but was stopped by Onji who grabbed her hand.

"If you interfere, master will kill him. There was poison in his strawberry milk," Onji whispered to Tsukuyo. The fact appalled Tsukuyo.

"You wanna fight over my woman huh?" Tokimasa shouted out loud to Gintoki. The short petite man grabbed his collar and threw him onto the ground.

Gintoki was gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. That's when he was greeted with punches as Tokimasa crouched down and began punching him in the face.

Tokimasa snapped his fingers. Ariwa appeared immediately. Ariwa picked up the body of Gintoki and threw out the front door of the restaurant.

Gintoki was in total shock right now. What did he drink? That's right, the strawberry milk. It didn't taste funny. But right now, he couldn't breathe.

"Don't come near my woman!" Tokimasa exclaimed loudly to Gintoki. Of course, it was all an act to garner more attention. And attention it drew, an immense crowd gathered around the petite man and the helpless samurai getting pummeled.

"You wanna fight over Tsukuyo? You came to the wrong turf!" Tokimasa continued to pound Gintoki with cheap punches to the face.

Onji forced Tsukuyo outside.

"Look at him!" Tokimasa yelled at Tsukuyo. His face furious and red. "This weakling, could this pathetic garbage bring you happiness?"

"Gintoki!" Tsukuyo yelled as tears formed in her eyes as she broke free from Onji's grip.

Gintoki lay there, helpless, and unmoving. Tsukuyo ran to his aid. She picked him up from the ground. His face was cold.

"Gintoki! Get yerself together!" She screamed at him but Gintoki did not respond.

That's when Tokimasa approached behind her.

"I reckon that this loser has about a minute to live. I have the antidote that can relieve him from his pain and he might live. You have until then to decide if you want to marry me or watch this man die in vain and Yoshiwara go in flames!" Tokimasa whispered to Tsukuyo. He laughed out loud.

"Okay…." Tsukuyo agreed almost immediately. Tears shed from her eyes. Then Tokimasa pretended to unintentionally drop something onto the ground. It was a container with a sharp needle.

Tsukuyo fumbled the container and quickly injected the needle onto Gintoki's neck. Gintoki's face turned red as he gasped for air. His surroundings soon became aware to him. He noticed that he was on Tsukuyo's lap who was crying.

Gintoki then slowly got up.

"Get outta here loser!" the crowd began taunting him. The onlookers were impervious to what actually happened. They were distracted by Tokimasa and his showboating behind Tsukuyo and Gintoki.

"Wuss! You got owned!" the crowd jeered at him.

"Leave! You're stinking up the air with your patheticness!" the crowd's jeers got louder and rowdier.

"Tsukuyo. What happened?" Gintoki asked as he put his hand on Tsukuyo's shoulder.

Bam! Another punch hit Gintoki. The poison had destroyed his ability to react momentarily. It was someone in the crowd, a man with a noticeable slash scar on his face. "You have no right to touch her you scum!"

Tsukuyo realized what would happen next. The males of the onlookers would seek to show their dominance and pummel the helpless Gintoki. But that was better than him dying of poison.

Gintoki, on the floor, receiving blow after blow, extended his hand to Tsukuyo, as if to find meaning to this.

"Goodbye Gintoki," Tsukuyo said with tears as she left.

Rain fell from the sky, leaving a helpless, bruised and beated body on the middle of the road. No, the sun is not shining in Chiba.

_**Author's Note: It's a bit longer than the last one. But I promise it'll get better! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: The reviews have inspired me to write more! Oh well, here it is. Chapter 3! _  
**

**Edo Hospital**

Gintoki awoke to see a tiled ceiling. His head hurt and his chest felt burnt.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi and Kagura both remarked. "You're awake!"

"What happened?" Gintoki said as he rubbed his forehead. He noticed that his arm was wrapped in bandages. Bandages were also on his other arm, forehead, and half of his upper body.

"You were beat up by a bunch of hooligans," Shinpachi started. Gintoki remembered being cheaply pummeled by people.

"And you got poisoned," Kagura continued. She was chewing on pickled seaweed.

"Poison?" Gintoki said in surprise.

"Yes. The doctor said it was Potassium Cyanide. The poison is soluble and hardly noticeable but its effects are severe. You will lose the ability to breathe because the cyanide destroys cellular respiration and you will stop breathing, unless injected with a special fluid. Even so, you will be completely fatigued," Shinpachi explained thoroughly.

Gintoki shook his head. "Where's Tsukuyo?" he asked.

Shinpachi made a sad face. "She came here with a short man. She was really worried about you and she looked like she was crying for a long time. Apparently that jerk face is marrying her and resorted to dirty tactics to take you out of the picture!"

Gintoki shook his head. He got cheapshotted.

Kagura then pulled out a kunai and handed it to Gintoki. "Tsukki left this for you." It was a kunai that had a red ribbon on it that Tsukuyo would always use to tie up her hair. Gintoki looked at it and then put the kunai aside.

"That jerk! He tried to poison Gin-san and now he takes Tsukki! I won't let him get away with it!" Kagura exclaimed. She was furious.

"Stop," Gintoki said firmly.

"Huh, why?" Shinpachi asked puzzled. "You always stand up for what you believe in, protecting those dear to you!"

"I can't this time. I'm beat up and I overheard that that guy will destroy Yoshiwara if he doesn't get what he wants. He's Iwakura Tokimasa, son of a powerful merchant that has influence all over Japan and parts of the universe. If we offend him, it's like offending the shogun. He will kill us with whatever means necessary," Gintoki with a sigh.

Shinpachi frowned. "I have something to show you," he said.

Shinpachi then turned on the TV in the hospital room. The TV blurred to life as it depicted a news scene.

"This is Hanano Ana reporting! I am live here in Chiba on a special occasion! The famous Iwakura Tokimasa's marriage! It is very sudden but I am here on this occasion. Main street Chiba right now is bustling with spectators cheering on homegrown Iwakura! And here is a shot of the lucky bride of Iwakura!"

The camera gave a shot of Tsukuyo. She was dressed in white and her hair was parted differently without her special kunai. Her eyes seemed distraught and uninterested.

"Tsukki..." Kagura said in despair.

"Also, because of the immense crowd attending the marriage, Iwakura has hired several notable guards. The Shinsengumi and from our very own Edo, famed swordsmen duo Anto and Santo and several local gangs to maintain order! What a great man!" Hanano stated.

"Maintain order? Bull! He's just trying to intimidate Gin-san from interfering!" Shinpachi noted.

"Yeah! Gin-san! We should hurry and go to Chiba to stop this marriage!" Kagura remarked.

"No," Gintoki shook off.

"What?" Shinpachi and Kagura both exclaimed in shock.

"I just can't. I already told you why. I'm tired and hurt. Just go home," Gintoki gestured them to leave as he put his head on a pillow.

"Gin-san…" Kagura mumbled.

Shinpachi was furious. "What has gotten into you?! You're not the Gin-san I know! The Gin-san I know would be there already slaying people left and right just to see Tsukuyo and tell her what you think and how you feel! When my sister got taken by Kyuubei, you went without hesitation! When Seita asked of you to help him find his mother, you went! When Tama got ill and needed help, you went! When Ketsuno Ana asked of you to assist her, you went! Why won't you go one more time?!"

Gintoki pulled his covers over his head, ignoring the barrage of comments from Shinpachi.

"Kagura! Let's go! I'm going to pack my things! If Gin-san won't go, I will!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Kagura nodded her head in approval. "For Tsukki!"

The TV continued to provide factual information.

"Right now, the ceremony has begun. They officially exchange their vows in three hours! How exciting!" Hanano Ana continued to report.

"Let's go Kagura! If we gather some people, we might make it!" and soon Shinpachi and Kagura left leaving Gintoki covered in his bed sheets pondering.

Gintoki took off his bed sheets and sat up on his bed. He stared at the TV as it showed a picture of Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo seemed lost, dazed and confused.

Gintoki shook his head. He looked to the side of the bed and saw the kunai that Tsukuyo left for him. The black kunai had the red ribbon that was tied to the end of it.

Then Gintoki remembered the words that Shinpachi said. He smiled.

"You're growing up Shinpachi. But sometimes, you fight alone so that those close to you won't have to suffer," Gintoki said. He got up and saw his kimono and wooden sword on a chair.

Gintoki then put on his kimono and strapped his wooden sword on. And he left his room.

A nurse happened to notice him, "Sir, where are you going?"

Gintoki smiled. "Me? I'm just going to crash a wedding."

_**Author's Note: I tried to make it epic at the end so... I hoped you enjoy it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: It's another chapter! Enjoy!_**

**Yorozuya **

Kagura sat at Gintoki's seat under the "Mind Your Sugar Levels" sign. Shinpachi stood next to her.

Kagura spoke in a deep voice. She had assumed the leader role of the Yorozuya since Gintoki refused to take action.

"I have called you all here today to join hands in a fight to free a soul from a treacherous evil. You may not know this person personally, but that should not stop you. Think of Gin-san, would not hesitate to assist any of you all in your times of need, and now that he is in pain, I ask that all of you assist him by helping this person that Gin-san himself has thrown himself in harm's way countless times. Please, stand tall, brave, and fight not for yourself but to protect all those dear to you." Kagura's words were spoken with true emotion as she addressed everyone in the room as tears fell from eyes while she spoke.

Shinpachi, who stood next to her, shook his head. "Who are you talking to Kagura?"

Kagura fell over from the chair in humiliation. "We couldn't get anyone?!"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Sister is busy at work, Tama can't leave, Sa-chan doesn't want to help her rival in love and even Madao has a job. I guess we have to go back to Gin-san and apologize and beg him to come with us," Shinpachi responded.

**Edo Hospital **

Shinpachi and Kagura returned to Gintoki's room in the hospital. Upon entering, they noticed that the bed was empty and that there was a notecard on the table.

Shinpachi and Kagura went inside and Shinpachi picked up the note and began reading.

"I have a couple of things I need to return to Tsukuyo, I need you guys to go and get some strawberry milk and a hundred chocolate parfaits to celebrate when we get back . -Gintoki"

Shinpachi finished reading the letter to Kagura. He smiled. That egghead, he thought.

Kagura began to exit the room.

"Kagura-chan, where are you going?" Shinpachi asked.

"I'm going to get strawberry milk! You're in charge of the one hundred parfaits!" Kagura joked.

**Chiba **

Tsukuyo felt tired. Traveling from Chiba to Edo and back Chiba in a short time period has taken a toll on her, not to mention the emotional and psychological effect of the past few hours. It was devastating.

She looked around her surroundings. It was cloudy as of that moment as she was walking down the street in a ceremonial fashion while wearing a white wedding gown. The street, surrounded by old buildings, was compacted, full of spectators, "guards" that Tokimasa himself appointed and onlookers alongside paparazzi that clicked their cameras; more hindrances that took a toll on Tsukuyo mentally.

Walking down the street, she noticed Tokimasa at the end of the street and another older man that was as short as Tokimasa that sat next to him, it must be his father. Tokimasa was wearing the same white suit that he wore throughout the course of events. He had a gruesome grin on his face; his yellowy teeth were as noticeable as a bald spot on a forehead.

Tsukuyo reached the end of the street. Tokimasa greeted her.

"Today is the beginning of the rest of your life. Whatever you desire, I will give you, and I can give you all the happiness you desire that that pathetic silver samurai can't give you."

Tsukuyo barely caught on to the words, she was tired.

The priest that was to officially approve their marriage gave the gesture for both Tsukuyo and Tokimasa to kneel.

"This wedding is a combine of ancient Chinese and Western culture except that it will be shortened a bit. You will first bow to the elders and offer them tea, symbolizing the trust that you two will build, then you two will exchange vows to each other by handing each other rings," the priest explained.

Two cups of tea were presented before Tokimasa and Tsukuyo.

"Bow," the priest said.

Both Tsukuyo and Tokimasa bowed to Tokimasa's father, Yasuhide.

"Present the tea," the priest continued.

Both Tokimasa and Tsukuyo presented their cups of tea to Yasuhide.

Yasuhide nodded and drank from both cups of tea, signaling his approval of the marriage.

"Now may the bride and the groom face each other," the priest continued to state.

Tsukuyo turned to face Tokimasa. Tokimasa had a horrible grin on his face. It was physically repulsive but it was something that she would have to deal for the rest of her life.

"Today you two will become one. From now till death do you part, you will protect and love each other no matter the circumstance, in times of illness, poverty, or catastrophe. Now if no one that is present for this marriage objects their official bond, I will commence the exchange of vows," the priest continued.

The priest waited a moment. He had to, he wanted to leave and get his paycheck but rules are rules and he has to wait to see if anyone would object, which no one ever does.

"Since there are no present objections, you two will now exchange vows."

A ginormous diamond ring on a pillow was presented to Tokimasa.

Tokimasa looked at the ring. He smiled and took the ring and lifted Tsukuyo's hand. "Your hand is so soft and smooth. Too bad, it's going to be mine from now on!"

Tsukuyo closed her eyes. She missed all her friends, Yoshiwara, and most importantly Gintoki. She wanted to see that stupid looking face of his one more time.

She felt her hand being lifted and she prepared for the ring to be inserted to her finger.

CLANK! A loud noise echoed throughout the streets.

Tsukuyo opened her eyes. She saw Tokimasa clenching his hand in pain.

Then she noticed to her left was her special kunai! The kunai had knocked the ring out of Tokimasa's hand.

Murmurs were going around the crowd.

"Over there!" someone pointed.

Quickly she turned her head and saw a figure standing atop of a building picking his nose. It was Gintoki! He smiled as he waved to Tsukuyo like a child.

The clouds began to part in Chiba, revealing a warm sun.

* * *

_**Tsukuyo's Prince Charming has arrived! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I was on vacation. But here it is! **_

The wind blew softly, rustling Gintoki's kimono.

His smile had disappeared; his face was serious, his eyes fierce as a lion. He was going to wreak hell upon Chiba.

Gintoki jumped off the building and landed perfectly on his two feet. The spectators stood in awe and fear before him.

"Punk. What do you think you're doing here?" a voice approached Gintoki.

It was the man with a scar on his face that attacked Gintoki shortly after Gintoki regained control over his body.

The scar man smirked as he looked at Gintoki.

"Come back here for a beating?" he said with a smile.

"No. You aren't worth the dirt you stand on," Gintoki snapped.

The scar man flinched. His comeback was certainly better than his.

"You think Iwakura is going to allow this? You were as good as dead as soon as you dared show your face here!" he replied as he drew his weapon from his holster. It was a two sided medieval axe.

The scarred man starred at Gintoki. _This idiot has a lot of nerve to show up now,_ he thought to himself. He eyed Gintoki as he clenched his weapon. The sweat from his palms rubbed against the wooden handle of the axe.

Then he felt his axe become extremely light. He looked at his weapon. It was a wooden stick! The top part had become totally chopped off.

The man blinked, that's when he saw a hand grab his face and throw him to the ground. Everything became fuzzy and blurry. The scar man managed to catch a glimpse of the silver-haired samurai as the samurai walked pass him coolly. _Such strength, such speed, if someone was to take down the great Iwakura. It would be you_.

Gintoki walked down the street. He could easily spot the spectators and the enemy. The spectators were the ones cowering near the building as he walked down like an evil conqueror from another country.

The enemies were the people lining up before him holding swords and axes and spears.

A swarm of enemies lined up before him and encased him like a prey around a spider web.

Gintoki smiled. Twenty, no, thirty, no, forty, fifty! That's how many people were trying to cut him down and he wasn't counting the people that were following up behind them as well.

Gintoki drew his wooden sword and raised it toward the nearest enemy.

"If you do not want to die, drop your weapon and repent your mistakes, if you do however, I will gladly provide myself as the role as a messenger of death!"

His enemies did not move. _Very well. I will do this the hard way._

"Attack!" the leader of the hooligans ordered. Battle cries rang through the ears of Gintoki. He gripped his wooden sword and prepared to be a messenger of death.

SLASH! A hooligan tried to guillotine Gintoki with his mighty axe. Gintoki juked to his right and dodged the attack with ease. Then he lined himself up like a baseball player about to swing at a fastball and swung his wooden sword into the gut of the first assailant. The impact must've ruptured his organs and broke a few ribs in the process.

WOOSH! A clever assailant from behind tried to cut Gintoki as he struck the first attacker with a fencing move aimed right at the stomach. But Gintoki has been in these situations before. In war, there were numerous instances where he found like this.

Gintoki spun around the weapon like a ballet dancer and now was coming face to face with the attacker. Gintoki quickly pulled his hand behind his head and readied his sword as he approached the enemy quickly. Then, he jumped up in the air and swung his wooden katana like a hammer at the attacker's head.

A broken skull at the very least. Now the momentum was all on Gintoki's side. He switched his hand position. He now held the katana with his right hand and decided to focus all the strength into his swings.

Combining his strength and speed. Gintoki waltzed around the battlefield with ease.

Gintoki slashed and cut all enemies in front of him like a butcher chopping up his meat. Swing and dodge the attack. Simple formula. He repeated this process several times until he was the last one standing.

Amazement and awe were in the faces of everyone watching the fight.

In a matter of minutes, Gintoki had taken down all the local gang members. The fight in reality wasn't all that fair. Gintoki was like a man among boys when he fought them. Too easy, too experienced and too skilled.

Gintoki continued to walk down the long street. He discarded the fallen bodies with no empathy whatsoever as he approached a group of more skilled men in black uniforms. The Shinsengumi.

_**Author's Note: Go Gintoki! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: The conclusion! Sorry for the wait! **_

Gintoki approached the well-dressed mini-army police force.

That's when he was greeted with a slice at him. It was Okita Sougo!

Gintoki responded by raising his sword to defend the attack. Now they were engaged in a sword lock.

"I've always wanted to cross swords with you, boss," the sadist Okita greeted Gintoki.

"If you or your friends interfere with my crusade. I will kill each and every one of you," Gintoki snapped back.

"Is she that important to you, boss?" Okita asked Gintoki.

Gintoki weakened his grip and released his sword from the sword lock. Then he jumped back to maintain a safe distance from his current enemy.

Then Gintoki strengthened his grip again. "I am here to return some things to Tsukuyo, not a rampage boyfriend bent on revenge."

Okita smiled. He lowered his sword too.

"Gintoki," it was Kondo. "What are you trying to prove here?"

Gintoki smirked. "Nothing at all. Just want to return something to Tsukuyo and beat up a midget."

"I can't believe it," it was Hijikata this time, cigarette in mouth and the same apathetic face that Gintoki wore across from him.

"The great Shiroyasha is going head-over-heels for a woman." Hijikata continued.

"I've already told you why I'm here. Now if you choose to get in my way, I guarantee that the Shinsengumi might have a tug for power over the top three seats for a long time."

Kondo put up his hand, signaling his men to stand down.

"Gintoki, I know what it feels like to fight for love. Your situation right now, I understand. We will take care of Santo and Anto, you go get what you're looking for." Kondo gave Gintoki a thumbs up.

Then the Shinsengumi cleared a path for him. It was a magnificent sight. The black uniformed men all stood erect as Gintoki walked pass them like a lead hound of a pack.

But to Tsukuyo, watching Gintoki coolly stride down with his broad shoulders was like watching the knight in shining armor coming to the princess's rescue.

Tsukuyo was blushing uncontrollably. The sun shone behind Gintoki like the time when he defeated Housen and promised her to bring her the sun. It was just like last time, falling for the dumb man that dared call himself a samurai.

Tokimasa was furious right now; all the scheming, planning, and money went to waste! He watched as the silver-haired samurai approached him like the harbinger of death.

"Sorry for the wait, Tsukuyo." Gintoki remarked.

"You asshole! I will fucking destroy Yoshiwara now! I will wreak freaking hell on that city!" Tokimasa screamed in anger.

"Do it," Gintoki answered coolly.

His abrupt response made Tokimasa hesitate.

"I will stop you, whatever you do. You send an army to that city. I will have an army waiting for you."

"You're crazy!" Tokimasa spat.

"Maybe I am."

Tokimasa gave a nervous chuckle. He looked like a child that had his prized toy taken away. His eyes in disarray and his body jittering.

Tokimasa surveyed his surroundings hopelessly. He noticed Tsukuyo kneeling on the ground under a silk mat and staring admirably at Gintoki, who stood a menacingly close distance to him.

Then he saw the ribboned kunai lying on the ground next to him. The wretched weapon that has spoiled his chance for a perfect life.

He picked up the kunai with quick speed and lunged at Tsukuyo. He was going to kill her!

_If I can't have Tsukuyo, no one will! _Tokimasa thought twistedly.

The skirmish he started ended as soon as he tried to stab her.

Gintoki, like a magician appearing with a flicker of light, made a mighty chop with his Lake Toya.

Gintoki knocked the kunai out of Tokimasa's hand, causing Tokimasa to stumble to the ground before him.

Gintoki raised his bokuto, this was to be the final blow.

Tokimasa watched as the towering silver-haired samurai prepared to unleash his killing blow.

Gintoki stopped, not because he wanted to, but someone stopped him by wrapping their arms around his waist. It was Tsukuyo!

Tsukuyo had gotten up when Tokimasa tried to kill her and watched Gintoki save her life for the umpteenth time. Now she is embracing his warm body, pleading with him to spare Tokimasa's life.

"Please…Gintoki…I don't want anyone else getting hurt over me."

Gintoki lowered his bokuto. The fiery eyes of his soon dissipated to his casual dead fish eyes.

Tokimasa, cowering before Gintoki, did not surrender.

"Don't think you can get away with this! I will get my revenge on you!" Tokimasa persisted as he clenched his hand in pain. That's both of his hands that Gintoki has injured.

"Enough!" a booming voice echoed the street.

It was Yasuhide Iwakura, Tokimasa's father.

The old man appeared next to Tokimasa.

"That's enough, son." Yasuhide spoke as he put his hand on his injured son.

"Dad? What the fuck man? This is my marriage! Stay out of it!" Tokimasa knocked his father's hand off his shoulder.

"Son. I am sure you will find a beautiful willing to be your wife. But this woman, Tsukuyo, frankly, I don't think she'll be that woman."

"Why dad? Why?" Tokimasa screamed at his father. He looked like a spoiled child whining to his parents.

"Have you ever seen a more fitting couple?" Yasuhide gestured towards Tsukuyo and Gintoki.

The sight was fitting. Tsukuyo holding Gintoki dearly and Gintoki holding her arms.

"No Dad! Why? Why do you always take everything from me?"

"Eh. Are you his father? If you are, you haven't done a good job," Gintoki remarked. His brief romantic moment with Tsukuyo ending.

"I am terribly sorry, sir, for my son's behavior toward both of you." Yasuhide gave a bow.

"Please do not blame him. If you are to blame, blame me, for it was me who ruined his childhood."

"Don't bring that shit up again!" Tokimasa yelled at his father.

"Son. I must, for I hope that they will forgive if I tell them what happened."

Tokimasa frowned. Onji and Ariwa, his trusted bodyguards began to tend to his hands.

"Where the hell were you two when I needed you?" Tokimasa yelled at them.

"Sorry boss. But did you see what that samurai did? He got the entire freaking Shinsengumi to back down!" Onji remarked.

"He also broke that dude's face! I didn't know that was physically possible, sir!" Ariwa continued.

Tokimasa did not comment further, for he was listening to his father retell his past.

"My son grew up as a quite bright and joyful child, believe it or not, and this was all thanks to his mother's presence. I was working businessman at that time. My shipping company was just starting out so I didn't have time to be a father to him. When he was nine, his mother became terminally ill; I left work and quickly went to take her to the hospital. You must understand, I rarely see my son in those nine years. Maybe once or twice a year. So it hurt when I broke him to the news.

**Twenty-One Years Ago**

"Mommy! How's mommy?" the plump child asked curiously. The child had a cheeky face and crisp brown hair. He nudged his father as he came out from the emergency room.

"I'm sorry, Tokimasa."

"Where's mommy? She promised that we are going to the harbor today!"

Yasuhide shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Tokimasa. I promise that I will be a better father from now on."

But Tokimasa did not listen. He peeked over the revolving emergency room and caught a glimpse of his mother lying motionless on a hospital bed. Tokimasa, joyful to see his mother, made no hesitation to run to her. He dodged the doctors and the frantic nurses to get to her side.

Yasuhide could not stop his son.

Tokimasa was by the bed next to his mother.

"Mommy… mommy… wake up! It's time to go the harbor now! We have to feed the fishes and watch the sun set!"

Yasuhide began to tear up as he slowly walked near him.

"Is mommy sleeping? She's been sleeping a lot lately. Is she tired?" Tokimasa looked up at his father.

"Son…" Yasuhide started.

"Daddy… why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. But your mommy is not going to the harbor with you anymore."

"What…?" Tokimasa was confused.

"She's never going to wake up again." Yasuhide broke it to him.

"Why?"

"It's all my fault son. I'm sorry."

"WHY?!" Tokimasa was furious.

Yasuhide was taken by his son's sudden change in mood.

"Why is it that every time you come back, mommy plays with you and not me?!"

"Son…"

"Why is she is never happy with just me?"

"I'm sorry…"

"WHY IS THAT EVERY TIME YOU COME BACK, YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?!" Tokimasa screamed as he burst into tears next to his mother.

**The Present**

"You see. It's all my fault. After that incident, I became scared as a father. I hired maids that would only spoil him while frantically trying to build up my company. And as a result, I have neglected my duty as a father for over thirty years. So, please, forgive my son."

Again, Yasuhide bowed to Gintoki and Tsukuyo in apology.

Yasuhide then turned to Tokimasa.

"Son. I'm sorry for all these years."

"You took mother from me! I will never forgive you!" Tokimasa got up in anger.

Tokimasa became shocked at what his father did next.

Yasuhide gave his son a warm embrace. A powerful hug.

"Son. From now on, I will spend the rest of my life being the father that I never was."

Tokimasa was stunned. He was hesitant about what had just happened.

"This is my first time holding you in my arms. These thirty years, I have been a bad father. From now on, I will be the very best I can."

Tokimasa started to choke up. Tears ran down his eyes.

"Dad!"

And the two cried as they reunited.

Well, this is wrapping up quite nicely isn't it?

(_**Author's Conscience: Wait! You need to end it with Tsukuyo and Gintoki! They need a moment!)**_

_**(Author: Very Well. Here goes nothing!) **_

Tsukuyo watched Gintoki turn around and give her an imitate look. Their eyes locked as their bodies closed in.

"You know why I'm here, right?" Gintoki asked.

Tsukuyo began to burn bright red. The accumulated fatigue from the previous days vanished. Right now, it was their moment.

Gintoki extended his hand and took Tsukuyo's hand.

Tsukuyo couldn't believe it. Was this reality or fantasy? Is this moment really happening? These questions raced through her mind. Her body felt as if it was flying as her heart skipped a beat for what Gintoki was about to say.

Gintoki held Tsukuyo's hand.

She watched as Gintoki spread open her hand. She then caught a glimpse of Gintoki reaching out from his kimono. He took something out and put it in her hand. She couldn't tell what it was as Gintoki cusped her hand as soon as he gave it to her.

Tsukuyo however, did feel the cold metal touch her skin.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for some time."

_Is he going to propose to me? _Tsukuyo thought. This couldn't possibly be happening!

Gintoki then let go of Tsukuyo and began to casually walk off.

Tsukuyo looked in her hand. It wasn't a fancy big ring or anything valuable.

It was 250 yen.

"It's the money I owe you from the dango I ate the last time we were here." Gintoki said as he continued to walk away.

Tsukuyo smiled as she quickly dashed over to his side.

"Were you expecting something big or fancy as interest? Sorry, but I don't do it that way. What I gave you today is all I can do." Gintoki smiled when she caught up with him.

Tsukuyo did not answer. She just looked up into the gleaming sun. She wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Author's Note: This is the end! Thanks everyone for the accompanying me on this journey! **_


End file.
